


Origin

by badwolf_doctor



Series: {Known to be crazy, reckless, and wild} [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, I just really love my Guardian and his Ghost, Poor Helios has to deal with a lot after his rebirth, lots of introspection, obligatory origin story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolf_doctor/pseuds/badwolf_doctor
Summary: How Guardian Helios got his name.
Relationships: Male Guardian & Ghost
Series: {Known to be crazy, reckless, and wild} [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626607
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Origin

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing **a lot** of Destiny with my spouse lately, so I wanted to write about my main Guardian.

_ Eyes up Guardian _ , those were the first words he heard, waking up in a strange place with no memory. He didn’t know it at the time, but those words would become the most comforting ones in existence for him. 

But at that moment, it had simply been strange. As strange as the small machine floating in front of him telling him that he’d been dead “for a long time”. But what did that even mean? 

Time was a construct, and what was a long time to some might only be the blink of an eye to others. Had he been dead for months? Years? Or perhaps centuries? He didn’t know. What had he lost to that time? Did he leave a home, a family, people who would have mourned his death? 

He didn’t know that either.  He supposed that he should be sad about whatever it was he lost--because  _ surely _ he had lost  _ something _ , but he wasn’t. If he’d been dead as long as the little machine that called itself his Ghost had implied, then whatever or whoever he’d lost had been gone almost as long. And there wasn’t a reason to grieve the unknown, a hypothetical.

  
  


“It’s dangerous to get distracted out here in Fallen territory.” Ghost told him. “I have to get you to the City.”

From the tone of the Ghost’s voice, he could tell that the _city_ was **capitalized** ; meaning it was important, even if he didn’t know why. There were a lot of things he didn’t understand about what was going on--but he knew that he trusted his Ghost completely. It was instinctual, like breathing or blinking. 

“The City?” he asked as they made their way to the Wall.

“Yes, the last safe city. It’s where the Guardian’s tower is, where  _ everyone _ is. That’s where the Vanguard are, and they’ll be able to answer your questions.” Ghost replied once they were safely inside the Wall. “Alright, we need to find you a weapon  _ before _ the Fallen find  **us** .”

Carefully, they made their way deeper into the building. This was a lot to take in. Honestly, the whole  _ coming back from the dead _ thing was still mind-boggling. Add on top of that being hunted by alien lifeforms that wanted him dead, and you ended up with an even more complicated situation; one that would leave anyone confused and curious.

“What if I have questions I need answered now?” he asked.

“Oh, well ask away, I guess. I’ll do my best to answer if I can.” Ghost said.

“What’s a Guardian?” That was really the only question he had that couldn’t wait.

“They’re the Traveler’s chosen, reborn in light--they protect the Last City and everyone in it.” His Ghost answered. “But the Vanguard can explain it to you better than me.  _ And _ we need to focus on finding you a weapon.”

Ghost had a point, his questions could wait until they were somewhere safe.  “Ok, weapon first. Then what?” he asked, genuinely curious. Ghost had said they needed to get to the City, but how did they do that? Surely Ghost had something other than walking in mind.

“Then we find a ship and get out of here as quickly as possible.” Ghost replied quietly.

* * *

  
  


There were noises coming from inside the walls as he and Ghost made their way up some broken stairs; there must be Fallen in the walls...or very large rats. Were there still rats in this strange future he’d found himself in? There had to be some, right? Surely it would take more than the collapse of civilization to make those menaces go extinct.

Following the staircase, the pair entered a large, open space shrouded in darkness.

“The Fallen thrive in the dark, but we won’t. We need more light--hang tight here and I’ll see what I can do. I’ll be right back.” Ghost promised, floating off into the darkness. He was uneasy with letting Ghost go off on their own, but they were right, if he couldn’t see what was around him, he wouldn’t last long. And while there was a lot he didn’t know, he knew he didn’t want to die again.

It only took a few moments before the lights came on and Ghost returned, thankfully. “This way--quick!” Ghost said, dipping under a slowly opening grate. He followed, ducking under the grate. On the other side was a rifle. 

Snatching it up, the pair continued onwards. “I hope you know how to use that.” Ghost said.

“I guess we’ll find out soon enough.” He replied. “Now for step two.”

Now that he’d completed step one: find a weapon, it was time for step two: find a ship. It was definitely the more difficult task of the two. But Ghost had said they were in a Cosmodrome--which he knew was a shipyard, so there  _ should _ be a ship of some kind here.

They exited the first building and made their way across the wide, open (and unprotected) area in between buildings. He could hear the Fallen in the distance; he ran as fast as he could trying to find cover.

The first time a Fallen dreg appeared out of seemingly nowhere, he wasn’t prepared. There wasn’t enough time to fire off a shot. However, instead of getting himself killed like he expected, he threw out a hand and a bright flash of light appeared that disintegrated the dreg. He stood there in shock for a moment. 

_Whoa, weird,_ he thought.

“Oh!” Ghost exclaimed excitedly, bumping into him and urging him onward. “You’re a warlock--a sunsinger warlock!”  He didn’t know what that meant, but there wasn’t time to dwell on it. 

After fighting their way through the next set of Cosmodrome buildings, they came to a small room with a jumpship and a ton of Fallen.

As it turned out, he  _ did _ know how to use the auto rifle--in fact, he was a pretty good shot. Maybe in his past life he’d been a soldier?

* * *

  
  


Once the Fallen had been defeated, his Ghost appeared and began to look the ship over.

“This ship has been here almost as long as you have.” Ghost commented. “We’re lucky the Fallen haven’t completely scavenged it.”

“Will it fly?” He asked. It wouldn’t do them any good if they crashed before they got to the City.

“Well, it’s not going to break orbit, but it should get us to the City.” Ghost replied, disappearing into the ship.

Another minute and the ship came to life, Ghost transmatted him inside. Once they were on their way to the City, Ghost came to rest on the console next to him. 

“You need a name.” Ghost said unexpectedly. “I suppose I could just call you  _ Guardian _ but that might get confusing.”

“I’m open to suggestions.” He drawled, watching the scenery fly by outside the jumpship’s cockpit.

“Hmm...maybe something _sun-related_ ; you  _ are _ a sunsinger after all. How about Helios? Ooh, we could call you Leo for short!”

He thought about it for a moment, then smiled. “I like it! Would you like a name too, Ghost?”

“Oh, yes please!”

Helios tapped a gloved finger against his chin. “Well, you’re  _ my _ Ghost, so maybe something sun-related too? Sunshine? No, I don’t like that one. Solar flare? No, that’s not good enough either...Oh, I know! How about Sunspot?”

“Sunspot?” Ghost was quiet for a moment or two. “I like that. Helios and Sunspot; sounds like the perfect team!” The newly christened Sunspot exclaimed happily. 

The rest of the flight to the City was quiet, both of them content knowing they’d made it out of harm’s way.


End file.
